Schweigen
by Arerin Edelstein
Summary: Una calma aparente que esconde un sin fin de sentimientos y emociones. El inquietante silencio de los últimos momentos. ¿Qué tan difícil es decir tres palabras?


Eh, Holi. Bueno, lo que leerán a continuación es una historia que escribí hace mucho y que volveré a subir porque me dí cuenta que le faltaban muchas palabras que ff-net en su momento no me dejó arreglar . Se trata de mii primer y cofcofúltimocofcof(?) fanfic , que tiene un GRAVE error de contexto, pero que no cambié porque me dí cuenta cuando terminé la historia, eso hubiera implicado hacer TODO again y...no quería D: (?). Me disculpo de ante mano por los fails que puedan quedar -Que habrán muchos(?)- .Tomatazos y demases en un Review. Gracias por su lectura :3.

**Título** : Schweigen - Silencio.

**Autor: **Arerin Edelstein~

**Pair** PruAus.

**Advertencias**: Fails ortográficos que puedan quedar a pesar de revisarlo , escrito en primera persona y error de contexto(?). Ah,sí, posible Ooc y un poco angust. (?)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Himaruya y blahblah, sólo los tomo para mi diversión (?).

_**Schweigen**_

Dame un motivo.

Dame un motivo para ignorarte.

No te quedes ahí,tendido en el sofá, escuchando una melodía que sé odias con toda tu alma; Como si nada. Mis manos viajan ligeras por el piano, interpretando la pieza musical con la maestría que me caracteriza, su sonido resuena por toda la sala.

Tu silencio me irrita; Tu presencia me inquieta.

Finalizo bruscamente mi interpretación, el piano suena estruendosamente en el salón.

-Oye, oye, yo estaba escuchando eso-, exclamas completamente relajado desde el sillón, tus brazos extendidos con ligereza delatan tu estado. Pero yo sé que soló se trata de una muy buena actuación. No respondo. Sé de sobra que solo lo dices por molestar, afán que tienes desde hace siglos, he de recalcar.

Cierro la tapa del piano y, al girar mi cabeza, me encuentro con tus manos en la tapa del instrumento.

-Vamos, quítate, señorito-, me dice. Yo sólo te observo con cara de circunstancia- Ah, no me mires así y sólo muévete que el increíble yo quiere tocar algo para hombres, no como esas cosas afeminadas que tú compones. Así que ¡chu, chu!-. Haces un ademán para que me aparte. Simplemente desvío mi mirada frunciendo el ceño, apartándome un poco, dejándote lugar en el banco.

-Me sorprende que un salvaje como tú sepa tocar algo más que un arma-, exclamo con toda la ironía que puedo en aquel momento.

-Muy gracioso, estúpido señorito. Pero yo soy tan genial que también sé tocar este instrumento e, incluso, lo hago mejor que tú-, me sonríes maliciosamente-. Ahora, austero, prepárate para ver mi magnificencia-. Dicho ésto, destapas el piano y colocas tus dedos en las teclas.

Y tocas. Me sorprendo mucho; es un melodía maravillosa. Se ve que la interpretas con el corazón. Sin embargo, es una melodía que expresa melancolía, tristeza, angustia,ansias, son tantas las emociones que puedo percibir en aquella melodía, y varias preguntas vienen a mi mente.

¿Qué sera de ti después de esta noche?

¿Cuál sera el precio que los aliados te harán pagar por tu hermano?

Has sido mi enemigo por siglos, una nación bárbara; pero también has sido un aliado... y definitivamente un dolor de cabeza constante. Me atrevería a decir que soy quien mejor te conoce, pero aún así...

...no puedo imaginar todo por lo que estas pasando.

Cierro mis ojos, disfrutando de las últimas notas de la melancólica melodía. La música termina, un breve silencio le secunda... cuando siento algo cálido posarse en mis labios. No tardo en darme cuenta que son los tuyos. Sólo es un roce, un gesto que dura breves segundos, pero mi corazón se acelera de todas formas. Cuando te separas de mi, abro mis ojos, encontrándote apoyando tu cabeza en el dorso de tu mano, mirándome divertido. Seguro, el sonrojo de mis mejillas debe de resultar extremadamente divertido. Frunzo el ceño, preguntando silenciosamente qué había sido lo de antes.

-Simplemente... no me resistí el ver tu cara al disfrutar la música y te besé-, explicas con simpleza al entender mi silenciosa interrogante, mientras alzas los hombros, dándome a entender que fue un gesto totalmente espontáneo-. Me gusta tu rostro cuando disfrutas de la música. Tienes una expresión tan relajada.- Acercas una de tus manos a mi cabello y tomas a Mariazell entre tus dedos.

Alzo una ceja, mi expresión de escepticismo no se deja esperar.

-¿A qué vienen todos estos halagos?

-Que poco cariñoso, ¿Acaso no puedo halagarte sin razón? Maldito austero,y yo que te estaba haciendo un favor. Luego no te quejes de que tomo tus regiones vitales de forma brusca, será tu culpa porque a ti te gusta el masoquismo-, me adviertes sin soltar a Mariazell. Un tic severo aparece en mi ojo derecho por cómo me has llamado.

Me quedo observándote fijamente por unos segundos. Luego, desvío mi mirada hacia las teclas del piano, tocando con mi dedo indice una de ellas, presionándola; el sonido que emite resuena en el salón.

-Oye... tú, ¿De verdad estás seguro de lo que harás?-. Ahora quien alza una ceja eres tú. No esperabas que yo también estuviera al tanto de tu situación, o a lo menos, esperabas que fuera el último a quien... Le importaras. Yo esperaba lo mis hombros-. ¿Qué esperabas? No puede darme lo mismo tu situación, después de todo, hemos vivido en esta casa junto con Alemania los últimos años. Es normal que me preocupe por un...Aliado.

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso?-, me preguntas, sonriendo maliciosamente y acercándote a mí un poco.

- Claro, ¿Por qué más?-, respondo, obviando tu pregunta.

- Vaya que eres austero. Si es solo por eso, mejor ni preguntes, niña mimada-, enredas uno de tus dedos en Mariazell y jalas de ella.

- ¡Tienes razón! Mejor ni pregunto si te encuentras bien, es mejor no preocuparme ¿no?-, me irrito por tu reacción y alejo tu mano de Mariazell. No paro en pensar dos veces en lo que he dicho, sólo me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia uno de los ventanales; cruzado de brazos, me apoyo en el marco de la ventana.

Más que nunca me molesta que seas tan idiota e infantil. Más que nunca me molesta que no seas sincero... más que nunca me molesta no ser sincero. Me gustaría decir que no me importa lo que te pase, si desapareces o aún sigues con vida.

Pero no es así.

La noche pareciera estar más fría que de lo normal, está a punto de nevar. A través de la ventana, puedo ver las sombras de los árboles dibujando formas espectrales. Esta es la última vez que veré este paisaje nocturno pues mañana debo regresar a Viena y abandonaré la casa alemana después de años de alianza en este conflicto que trajo tanto sufrimiento para todos, y que ahora Ludwig, por culpa de las ambiciones de su jefe, debe asumir las consecuencias. Todos debemos pagar una parte, pero Ludwig ha pagado con sangre todos estos años, más que nadie. Y Gilbert no esta dispuesto a ver que su hermano menor esté pasando por todo ese castigo. Al menos no solo.

Los aliados le han citado esta noche para arreglar cuentas, y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y hundo mis dedos con fuerza en mis brazos.

''Todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos.'', me digo.

Una caricia en mi mejilla, luego una agradable y envolvente calidez. No tardo en darme cuenta que me has rodeado con tus brazos en un posesivo abrazo y apoyas tu mentón en mi hombro derecho.

-... Cuando West se recupere..-, me susurras con tono serio bastante poco común, lo que hace que obtengas toda mi atención de tus manos se escabulle hasta tomar mi mano derecha, entrelazando nuestros dedos-, quiero...quiero formar un imperio junto a ti, Señorito.

Afuera nieva, mi rostro pareciera haberse congelado en una mueca de sorpresa con el clima. ¿Un imperio? ¿Que planea?

-...por supuesto-, continúas sin que yo haya siquiera podido abrir la boca-. no tienes que responder ahora. Debes estar sorprendido de que alguien tan genial como yo te haya propuesto formar un imperio-. Me abrazas más mientras tocas una de mis mejillas. Giro levemente mi rostro para encontrarte sonriéndome ampliamente, tus ojos brillan de una forma que nunca había visto-. Mañana regresas a Viena, ¿no? - Asiento levemente, aún sin tener la fuerza para dejar escapar alguna palabra - Bien, iré a buscar mi respuesta en un par de días más, después de recuperar a West y patear el trasero a todos esos idiotas. Mientras, tú, mi señorito, seguirás perfeccionándote tocando ese piano.

- Oye, pero...-, no alcanzo a decir nada cuando tomas mi mentón entre tus manos y me besas, primero de forma lenta, explorando mi boca como si quisieras memorizar cada rincón. No opongo resistencia por que simplemente no lo vi venir-. E-Espera, Gilbert...-, puedo susurrar cuando consigo un pequeño momento para respirar, pues tus labios están prácticamente sobre los míos- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti los aliados? ¿Por qué te citan a estas horas de la noche?-. Siento un leve mordisco en mi labio inferior, acompañado de un beso fugaz.

- Shh. Silencio, austero-, susurras en mis labios- ¿Aún no te das cuenta que a veces hablas demasiado? Sólo haces preguntas sin sentido-. Acaricias mi mejilla y vuelves a besarme. Frunzo el ceño por esta manera de silenciarme, aunque debo confesar que no me molesta del todo.

El beso se intensifica. Como puedo, tomo tu nuca con mi mano derecha suavemente para profundizar el contacto mientras mis dedos juegan con algunos mechones de cabello. Me dejo arrastrar por ti, por tus labios sobre los míos, por tu lengua recorriendo mi boca, por tus dientes marcando la piel de mi cuello. Jalo suavemente tu cabello, guiándote.

Me permito suspirar. Me permito ser egoísta por unos instantes en un momento como este.

''Espera sólo un momento más, sólo unos minutos más, Alemania, y tu hermano estará contigo pronto''

Me repetía. Estaba consciente de cuán egoísta estaba siendo.

_'' Sé egoísta. No le dejes ir, de lo contrario...''_

- Señorito, yo...-, escucho que susurras y hundes tu cara en mi cuello, sin terminar la frase. Muevo mi hombro, incitándote a continuar-. No, no es nada. Ven-. Me tomas por una de mis muñecas y prácticamente me arrastras hacia mi piano haciendo que me siente en la banca.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - Te pregunto. Aún no logro descifrar cuáles son tus intenciones.

- Que toques, que sigas tocando este piano, ¿Acaso no es obvio?

- ...Recién reclamabas que mi música es mala. Claro, según tu fino criterio.

- Tú sólo comienza a tocar el maldito piano-. Haces un puchero, jalando a Marizell.

Te miro no muy convencido y me dispongo a tocar la pieza musical que minutos antes había concluido de forma brusca. La música comienza y no tarda en llenar la sala. Me concentro en esta pieza que interpreto, pero estoy consciente de tu presencia dando vueltas por el salón mientras caminas. Pasado un tiempo, te detienes detrás de mí. Te me acercas y besas mi mejilla derecha. Yo sigo interpretando aquella melodía.

- Gracias...-, escucho un susurro en mi oreja.-

Te alejas lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. Mi vista se dirige hasta la entrada, donde estás ahora, sin dejar de tocar.

_'' Díselo ''_

_'' Dile que no se vaya...''_

Desde aquella puerta, me sonríes y te despides con un gesto de una de tus manos.

_'' Ve hacia él y detenle ''_

Momentos después, la puerta se cierra, y quedo solo en la habitación.

_'' No le dejes ir a su fin...'_'

Mis dedos se detienen sobre el piano; la música cesa y el silencio invade la gran casa de Alemania, sobre todo el salón solitario y repentinamente frío en el cual me encuentro.

-...Estaré esperando tu regreso.

_El silencio nos quita lo que más apreciamos._

_...¿Cuán difícil es decir tres palabras?_


End file.
